MY DANGEROUS BOYFRIEND
by kwonlee1812
Summary: Kwon Jiyong meminta Seungri menjadi miliknya. Seungri menolak dan akibatnya, First kiss-nya diambil Jiyong, siswa bermasalah dan yang paling ditakuti. GRi Couple, ToDae Couple. AU, Typo (s), Gaje, abal, ancur, OCC (s). DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
1. Chapter 1

**MY DANGEROUS BOYFRIEND**

Pair: G-Dragon (Kwon Jiyong)-Seungri (Lee Seungri)/(GRi)

Pair tambahan: TOP (Nanti akan ada pair tambahan sesuai chapter)

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: AU, OOC (S), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Typo (B), Shounen Ai, Yaoi.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

Character:

Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon): 20 tahun (Seharusnya lulus SMS berumur 18 tahun, karena masuk penjara selama 1 tahun, dia harus mengulang. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja lulus dengan cepat karena punya uang dan sangat jenius. Tapi karena menginginkan punya masa-masa SMA, makanya dia mengulang). Tinggi 188 cm. Paling ditakuti. Lebih tua 4 tahun dari Seungri. Sangat menyukai Seungri. Pemilik Dragon Corp dan pemimpin dunia bawah tanah (istilah dunia hitam) atau mafia. Pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa bersama TOP selama 1 tahun. Memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.

Lee Seungri (16 tahun): Lebih muda 4 tahun dari Kwon Jiyong. Polos, anak kutu buku, dan memakai kacamata. Tinggi 165. Tidak memiliki orang tua. Tinggal disebuah apartemen kecil yang sangat murah (Tapi akan pindah dirumah Jiyong). Sering dikatai bodoh oleh Jiyong. Ciuman pertama diambil oleh Jiyong. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut dengan Jiyong.

TOP (Choi Seunghyun): 20 tahun sama seperti Jiyong. Tinggi 189 cm. Pernah masuk rumah sakit jiwa bersama Jiyong, tapi 2 tahun lebih lama dari Jiyong. Alasan masih berstatus SMA yaitu, untuk menemani Jiyong. Ketua kelompok penembak jitu 'snipper'. Pemilik Choi Corp dan seluruh Rumah sakit di Korea. Menyukai seseorang yang hanya diketahui oleh Jiyong.

Other (Sesuai Chapter).

**MY DANGEROUS BOYFRIEND**

* * *

"Jadilah milikku!" Dua kata yang mustahil keluar dari bibir seorang kwon Jiyong, siswa yang terkenal dengan keburukannya.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Kwon Jiyong? Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal nama itu. Nama yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan ketakutan. Ya. Kwon Jiyong adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti di Seoul High School, sekolah asalnya dan sekolah-sekolah yang ada di Korea. Keburukannya, tukang bolos, berkelahi, berganti-ganti pacar, menghamili anak orang, dan pernah masuk penjara selama 1 tahun karena hampir membunuh 5 orang yang merupakan musuhnya. Dia juga dikenal sebagai ketua mafia yang paling ditakuti dan merupakan pemegang saham terbesar di Korea. Kata lain, dialah pemegang perekonomian Korea.

Entah apa yang merasuki pria berambut pirang itu, sehingga dia meminta anak polos berkacamata, kutu buku dan terlihat lemah bernama Seungri menjadi miliknya.

"Ha?" Terkejut? Tentu saja. Ditarik paksa dari kelas dan sekarang diminta menjadi milik seorang Kwon Jiyong. Sungguh, membuatnya serangan jantung. Anak yang tak menarik seperti dia, diminta menjadi milik seorang Kwon Jiyong? Oh, yang benar saja. Mereka bagaikan langit dan bumi. Lagipula, dia tidak mengenal Kwon Jiyong sama sekali. Ralat, dia mengenal Kwon Jiyong tapi tidak pernah bertemu, berbicara, ataupun melihat wajahnya secara langsung. Bisa dilbilang, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung seorang Kwon Jiyong yang ditakuti itu.

"Aku hanhya mengatakan sekali. Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'ya' ataau 'tidak'" Jiyong sedkit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Satu yang Seungri ketahui yaitu siswa didepannya ini adalah seorang yang pemaksa.

Seungri menghela napas berat. Dia harus pernyataan menolak lebih tetapnya permintaan dari pria didepannya. Dia tak mau mendapat masalah kedepannya.

"Ma-Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Gugup Seungri. Ini pertama kalinya dia menolak seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah siswa yang paling ditakuti. Setelah mengatakannya, dengan hormat dia membungkuk lalu dengan sopan meninggalkan Kwon Jiyong.

_GREB_

Langkah Seungri terhenti ketika sebuah tangan kurus menariknya. Tentu saja tangan itu adalah tangan dari Kwon Jiyong.

_CUP_

Kecupan singkat dan cepat mendarat mulus dibibir pink milik Seungri. "Sayangnya, aku tidak menerima jawaban 'tidak'" Seringai tipis menghiasai wajah Jiyong. "Kau milikku….se-ka-rang!" Bisiknya ditelinga kanan Seungri dengan memberi penekan pada kata terakhir, setelah itu meninggalkan siswa manis yang baru diciumnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah.

_BRUK_

Siswa manis itu terjatuh ketanah. Kakinya tak kuat menahan beban dirinya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat. Buku-buka yang yang dipeluknya erat di dadanya pun terlepas dari tangannya. Disentuhnya bibirnya dengan kaku, bibir yang beberapa menit lalu telah disentuh oleh Kwon Jiyong.

'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia menciumku? Apa salahku?' Banyak pertanyaan terngiang dikepalanya.

Sedih, marah, kesal, dan malu. Semuanya bercampur membuatnya dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi, Seungri tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran. Ciuman dari Kwon Jiyon terus terbayang dikepalanya. Disentuhnya bibirnya lagi dan berhasil membuat wajahnya merona. Sungguh, ini membuatnya gila. Kenyataan yang harus diterima jika ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh seorang lelaki dan lebih parahnya lagi, lelaki itu adalah seorang berandalan.

Bertambah sudah penderitaan hidupnya. 'Kurasa kamus penderitaanku semakin bertambah' Batinya kesal.

Hari-harinya yang selalu rumit menjadi semakin rumit.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pertemuan hari ini. Jangan lupa, besok kumpulkan tugas kalian dihalaman 50." Kata sang guru membuyarkan lamunan Seungri.

Dia mengela napas berat. Setelah ini tugasnya akan semakin banyak.

"Baik, Pak. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap semua murid tak terkecuali Seungri.

Setelah sang guru pergi, seorang siswi yang cantik yang dikenal sebagai Lee Chaerin mengahampiri meja Seungri. " Seungriya…" Panggilnya ramah.

Seungri mendongak sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. "Ya?"

"Tolong kerjakan tugasku juga, ya? Hari ini aku sibuk, jadi tak sempat mengerjakannya. Kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan tugasku, kan?" Pinta gadis itu memelas.

Seungri ingin menolak, tapi dia tak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi lagi. "Baiklah!" Jawabnya lalu mengambil buku dari gadis cantik didepannya.

"Aku juga, ya?" Seorang siswa juga ikut memberikan bukunya.

"Aku juga!" Lagi.

"Aku juga!" Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi.

Semuanya memberikan tugas mereka padanya. Namja manis itu mengumpulkan buku yang diberikan teman-temannya menjadi satu. Sudah diduga jika tugas-tugasnya akan semakin banyak. Malam ini, mungkin dia tidak akan tidur dengan baik.

Namja manis itu menatap tumpukan buku-buku itu sambil menghela napasnya berat.

.

.

.

"Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan terjadi?" Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Kwon Jiyong yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri.

Jiyong menoleh pada suara itu. "Yup!"

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Jiyong menyeringai. "Kau. Tidak. Perlu. Tahu. T.O.P." Jawabnya dengan mengeja setiap kata sekaligus nama temannya.

TOP tertawa _cooly_ mendengar jawaban Jiyong.

Seringai tipis terukis dibibirnya. "Apakah karena anak manis itu?" Tepat TOP dan bingo! Wajah Jiyong berubah menjadi terkejut. Tipis, tapi bisa dilihat jelas oleh TOP.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Jiyong kesal.

"Aku tadi melihatnya. Tak kusangkan, seorang Kwon Jiyong ditolak dan mencium paksa anak orang. Sungguh bukan Kwon Jiyong yang kukenal." Jawab masih tertawa _cooly_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Jiyong mendecih kesal. "Jangan seenaknya mengintip orang!"

TOP semakin tertawa mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Jiyong, membuang mukanya kearah jendela, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena kesal sekaligus bahagia.

.

.

.

Setelah jam pulang sekolah berbunyi, Seungri segera bergegas membawa tumpukan buku teman-teman kelasnya. Dia ingin mengerjakannya langsung setelah samapi di apartemen kecilnya. Cukup berat memang tumpukan buku-buku itu, tapi dia tetap berusaha membaawa mereka. Dia tak ingin besok menjadi hari nerakanya.

"Yah! Kenapa lama sekali?" Marah seorang namja berambut pirang, ber-pierching, dan bertampang sombong menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua tangan namja itu dimasukan kekantong celananya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dipagar sekolah. Mirip seperti tokoh cowok dikomik.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Seungri.

Rasa kesal, marah dan malu sejak 'peristiwa' tadi pagi membuat namja manis itu semakin tidak menyukai namja pemaksa didepannya. Namja pemaksa yang tak lain adalah Kwon Jiyong.

"Yah! Aku bertanya padamu, bodoh!" Kesal Ji Yong.

'Bodoh? Dasar pemaksa!' Batin Seungri kesal karena dikatai bodoh.

Seungri kembali melangkah, mengabaikan namja pemaksa didepanya. Dia tidak mau berurusan apalagi menyukai namja itu. Kamus penderitaannya sudah tak muat lagi menanggung penderitaan yang akan datang.

Jiyong sedikot kesal, Seungri mengabaikannya. Tapi dia tetap mengikuti namja manis itu dari belakang. "Kau marah padaku?" Tanyanya polos.

Langkah Seungri terhenti begitu mendengar pertanyaan 'bodoh' yang dilontarkan Jiyong, tapi kemudia kembali melangkah. 'Apa dia amnesia?' Batin Seungri kesal. Jika ditanya marah, tentu saja mara. Ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh seorang berandalan sekolah dan lebih parahnya lagi diambil oleh seorang namja.

"Itu hanya ciuman…biasa. Jangan dianggap serius!" Kata Jiyong santai tanpa merasa bersalah.

Seungri merasa ingin menangis ketika mendengar perkataan Jiyong yang santai. Dia merasa seperti seseorang yang gampangan. Ingin sekali dia mengampar wajah namja dibelakangnya, tapi diurungkannya. Dia tak berani mengambil resiko setelah penamparannya terhadap seorang Kwon Jiyong.

Seungri berbalik dan menatap Jiyong tajam. "Hanya ciuman? Kau bilang hanya ciuman? Bagimu itu hanya sekedar ciuman, tapi bagiku tidak. Itu….itu ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!" Marah Seungri. Matanya memerah karena menahan tangis. Wajanya pun ikut memerah karena marah dan malu. Malu karena mengatakan rahasianya. Rahasia bahwa dia tidak pernah berciuman.

Bukannya merasa iba, Jiyong malah menyeringai. "Jadi, tadi pagi itu ciuman pertamamu?" Lagi. Dengan santainya dia bertanya seperti itu dan membuat Seungri semakin kesal padanya.

"Kau….? Aku membencimu!" Teriak Seungri lalu berlari meninggalkan Jiyong yang mematung.

Wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi seringai. "Tapi, aku semakin menyukaimu. Dan akan kubuat kamu menyukaiku"

**TO BE CONTINUE….**

**REVIEW, PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY DANGEROUS BOYFRIEND**

**Pair:** G-Dragon (Kwon Jiyong)-Seungri (Lee Seungri)/(GRi)

**Pair tambahan:** TOP (Nanti akan ada pair tambahan sesuai chapter)

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance

**Warning:** AU, OOC (S), Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Typo (B), Shounen Ai, **Yaoi**.

.

.

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA_

_Seungri berbalik dan menatap Jiyong tajam. "Hanya ciuman? Kau bilang hanya ciuman? Bagimu itu hanya sekedar ciuman, tapi bagiku tidak. Itu….itu ciuman pertamaku, bodoh!" Marah Seungri. Matanya memerah karena menahan tangis. Wajanya pun ikut memerah karena marah dan malu. Malu karena mengatakan rahasianya. Rahasia bahwa dia tidak pernah berciuman._

_Bukannya merasa iba, Jiyong malah menyeringai. "Jadi, tadi pagi itu ciuman pertamamu?" Lagi. Dengan santainya dia bertanya seperti itu dan membuat Seungri semakin kesal padanya._

_"Kau….? Aku membencimu!" Teriak Seungri lalu berlari meninggalkan Jiyong yang mematung._

_Wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi seringai. "Tapi, aku semakin menyukaimu. Dan akan kubuat kamu menyukaiku"_

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur menandakan telah datangnya pagi. Banyak orang telah bangun dan melanjutkan aktifitas mereka sebagaimana mestinya. Entah itu hanya sekedar berolahraga maupun pergi bekerja. mencoba membangunkan seorang namja manis bersurai hitam yang masih berkelut dibawah selimut hangatnya dengan cahayanya yang hangat. Dia menembus sela-sela jendela kamar sang pemilik dan membuat pemilik kamar itu mengerang kesal.

"Kenapa kau muncul sangat cepat?" Gumam namja bersurai hitam itu masih setengah mengantuk dengan kesal. Matanya masih terpejam dan kepalanya dibenamkan dibantal bersarung panda miliknya. Dia mencoba mengabaikan cahaya sang mentari dengan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut bergambar panda hingga mencapai ujung kepalanya.

"ARRGHH!" Namja itu bangun dengan posisi duduk lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "YAH! Aku lelah dan mengantuk. Aku baru saja tidur jam 2 pagi setelah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah milik teman-temanku. Apa kau tidak bisa mengasihani aku? Kumohon, kembalilah ke tempat persembunyianmu lalu biarkan aku tidur sejam saja. Setelah itu barulah kau muncul. Kumohon!?" Sambung namja bersurai hitam itu setengah mengantuk dan sesekali menggaruk kepalanya hingga rambutnya yang berantakan semakin berantakan. Lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya pun semakin terlihat jelas begitu pula kantung matanya.

Semalam suntuk dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah milik teman-teman kelasnya seorang diri hingga jam 2 pagi. Ditambah dengan ingatan tentang first kiss-nya yang telah direbut oleh namja pervert kemarin, membuatnya tak bisa tidur. Untuk itulah, sekarang ini dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup untuk tubuh dan matanya serta pikirannya. Namun, sepertinya tak ada kata kompromi ataupun tawar menawar bagi sang mentari.

Lee Seunghyun atau biasa disapa Seungri kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur miliknya –menurutnya- dan kembali masuk kedalam mimpinya yang sempat tertunda. Namun, belum dua detik dia tertidur, sang mentari kembali mengganggunya dengan cahayanya yang lebih menyilaukan namun terasa hangat. Alhasil, Seungri pun bangun.

Namja bersurai hitam itu kembali mengerang kesal, "ARRGHH!" Lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lagi. Dan kembali menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya semakin dan semakin berantakan. Umpatan kesal keluar dari mulutnya karena tak bisa kembali tidur dan mimpi indah. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk bangun. Jari-jari mungilnya segera mencari-cari kacamata kesayangannya yang selalu digunakannya setiap hari di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan setelah menemukannya dia langsung memakainya lalu segera melihat jam walker berbentuk panda kesayangannya berada diatas meja kecil yang sama.

06.00

_' Kenapa harus secepat ini?' _Batinnya kesal.

Seungri, namja bersurai hitam itu segera menuruni tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya selimut pandanya lalu memakainnya diatas kepala. Sudah kebiasaannya jika bangun pagi dia selalu memakai selimut yang seluruhnya bergambar panda untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dia kini terlihat sangat imut dan manis. Apalagi lingkaran dibawah matanya semakin menambah aksen imut dan manis dalam dirinya –walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak suka muncul dark circle itu-. Seungri segera meninggalkan kamarnya setelah memakai sandal berbentuk pandanya –lagi- lalu keluar dari kamarnya. Sesekali sebuah kuapan kecil keluar dari mulutnya beserta sebuah umpatan kesal karena bangun di pagi nan cerah dengan berjuta-juta lelah di pundak dan pikirannya.

Seungri berjalan dengan malas menuju dapur yang tak jauh dari kamarnya lalu segera mengambil air dingin didalam lemari es dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkannya. Namun, sebelum dia meminum air dinginnya, sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi, Ri!"

"Hn, selamat pagi!" Balas Seungri pada pemilik suara itu. Dia masih setengah mengantuk, sehingga belum menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa rumahnya telah dimasuki orang asing. Orang asing yang sudah dikenali.

"Apa kau mau sarapan denganku?" Tanya suara itu lagi. Membuat Seungri membeku. Dia baru menyadari ada seseorang di dalam rumahnya selain dia.

Seungri membalikan tubuhnya kearah suara orang asing itu. Diperbaikinya letak kacamatanya setelah berkali-kali mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Ditatapnya orang asing itu saksama sebelum "AAAAAAAA~" Sebuah teriakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Orang asing itu segera menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan nyaring Seungri. "Ka-Kau? Kau?" Seungri menunjuk orang asing itu tak percaya. Matanya membesar melihat siapa orang asing yang kini berada di depan matanya. Orang yang paling dibencinya. Orang yang telah merebut first kiss-nya.

Kwon Jiyong.

"_Annhyeong_!" Sebuah senyuman menyerupai seringai terukir dibibir Jiyong sambil melambaikan tangannya seperti mengejek Seungri.

Seungri mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Lalu menatap Jiyong yang tengah duduk santai sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sedangkan, orang yang kini sedang menikmati teh hangatnya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari Seungri.

"_YAH_! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke apartemenku?" Marah Seungri melihat Jiyong masih santai menikmati teh hangatnya. Bahkan, Jiyong kini tengah menikmati cake buatan pelayannya.

"Tentu saja dengan ini!" Jiyong menunjukan kunci apartemen Seungri tanpa melihat kearah Seungri.

Seungri shock. Mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. "Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau punya kunci apartemenku?"

"Tentu saja dari pemiliknya."

"APA? Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan uang, apapun bisa terjadi, bukan?!" Sebuah senyum iblis terukir di bibir Jiyong.

Seungri sangat shock dan terlihat frustasi mendengar jawaban dari Jiyong. Bahkan, dia merasa dunianya akan segera kiamat. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Jiyong dan juga pemilik dari apartemennya. Bagaimana mungkin, pemiliknya memberikan kunci cadangan kamarnya pada orang asing nan berbahaya seperi Kwon Jiyong? Rasanya dia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya dan pergi jauh dari tempat ini lalu bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui siapa pun apalagi namja di depannya ini.

"_Yah_! Panda _ya_! Berhentilah menunjukan wajah frustasi seperti itu. Kau terlihat semakin jelek."

"Aku bukan panda. Manusia _pervert_!" Marah Seungri. Dia tak suka jika ada orang yang memanggilnya panda. Panda adalah kata tabu baginya.

"Apa salahnya aku datang ke apartemenmu. Bukankah kau pacarku?"

"AKU BUKAN PACARMU, MANUSIA _PERVERT_!." Kemarahan Seungri semakin meledak-ledak. Tapi, Jiyong mengabaikannya. "Dan lagi, bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku membencimu? Kenapa kau masih berani kesini?"

"Oh, jadi kau membenciku?"

"Tentu saja aku membencimu. Sangat membencimu!"

"Kenapa kau membenciku?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Cih, jelas-jelas kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku, manusia _pervert_."

"Oh, jadi karena ciuman itu?!"

"Tentu saja!" Seungri menunduk. Dia malu menunjukan wajahnya yang kini merona karena mengingat kejadian itu. "Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku meninggalkan hal yang mengesankan bukan menyebalkan." Sambungnya jujur.

Tanpa diketahuinya, Jiyong kini tengah tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang tak pernah dia tunjukan pada siapa pun. Sayangnya, Seungri tak melihatnya.

"Meninggalkan kesan? Bukankah aku juga meninggalkan kesan yang baik? Memangnya kau ingin kesan seperti apa? _YAH_! _Babo_ _ya_, kau justru harus bangga, ciuman pertamamu diambil olehku. _Babo_!" Ejek Jiyong lalu kembali menikmati sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

_'Aishh..Orang ini…'_ Batin Seungri kesal.

"Kau mau sarapan denganku!"

"AKU TIDAK LA-"

_KRUYUUK_

"-par~" Sambungnya lalu menatap perutnya dengan kesal. Wajahnya yang memerah di sembuyikannya dengan menunduk, tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh Jiyong. Dia sungguh malu saat ini. Bagaimana tidak? Perutnya berbunyi ketika dia berteriak tidak lapar pada namja bersurai gold di depannya. Sedangkan Jiyong sedari tadi terus menertawakannya.

_'Yah! Kenapa kau mempermalukan aku?"_ Batin Seungri sambil memukul pelan perutnya.

"Ckckck…Kau memang pantas mendapatkan gelar bodoh!" Ejek Jiyong dengan seringai khasnya dan berhasil membuat sudut siku-siku tercetak di dahi Seungri.

_'Sebaiknya aku harus sering-sering pergi ke gereja untuk menambah kesabaranku'_

Jiyong menyeringai, "Apa tawaranku masih berlaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Seungri mengangguk lemah. "Ini sungguh memalukan!" Ucapnya pelan pada diri sendiri. Perasaan malu menghinggapinya bertubi-tubi membuatnya ingin berlari dari namja bersurai gold didepannya dan bersembunyi ditempat yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh namja di depannya.

Seungri melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan menuju tempat Jiyong dimana adalah meja makan miliknya dan segera menarik kursi didepan Jiyong dengan pelan lalu duduk. Matanya melebar ketika melihat banyak makanan enak yang jarang dimakannya kini berada dihadapannya.

_'Woah~ Aku belum pernah memakan makanan seperti ini!'_ Batin Seungri.

"Aku tahu orang miskin sepertimu tidak pernah memakan makanan seperti ini!" Ejek Jiyong lagi dan membuat wajah Seungri yang awalnya sumringah bagaikan matahari berubah menjadi redup. Jika ini sebuah manga mungkin saja Seungri kini tengah diliputi kegelapan disekitarnya. Tubuhnya lemas dan tak ada senyum yang terukir dibibirnya.

"M-Mari Makan!" Katanya sepelan mungkin lalu mulai memakan makanan yang dihidangkan didepannya.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Seungri masih setia menunduk sambil menikmati sarapannya yang luar biasa mewah dan enak sedangkan Jiyong memperhatikan namja penyuka panda didepannya dengan tajam, namun lembut. Sayang, Seungri tidak melihat tatapan itu.

.

.

.

"ARGGHH~" Teriak seorang pria dari sebuah bangunan tua di dalam hutan. Tampak bangunan itu tak pernah lagi di jamah oleh masyarakat di sekitar hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat itu. Teriakan itu menggema hingga membuat burung-burung berterbangan.

Dari dalam bangunan tua itu, terlihat sekitar 30 orang pria berpakaian setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan sebuah senjata api yang tersimpan rapi di dalam jas mereka. Pria-pria itu menatap seorang pria sekitar 30-an yang penuh luka dan lumuran darah disekujur tubuhnya dengan tatapan jijik. Dua pria disampingnya tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan indah dari pria 30-an itu. Darah yang mengalir bak air dari tubuh pria itu terlihat seperti sebuah seni yang sangat indah. Ditangan mereka terdapat sebuah cambuk berduri dengan pemukul bisball yang telah dihiasi cairan merah yang telah membeku maupun yang masih segar. Sedangkan pria 30-an itu telah berbaring lemah di atas tanah dengan darah segar yang keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ma-Maaf-kan aku Tu-Tuan!" Pinta pria itu pada pria tinggi yang sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Pria itu sejenak menutup matanya lalu kemudian membukanya dan berjalan menghampiri pria 30-an tersebut.

Wajah tampan, tatapan tajam, bersurai hitam yang tertata rapi, serta tubuhnya yang tinggi yang atletis akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan langsung berdecak kagum. Mantel hitam panjang khas seorang mafia yang dikenakanya semakin membuat pria itu terlihat sangat tampan dan berkharisma. Namun dari wajahnya yang tampan itulah dia menyembunyikan sejuta pesona yang mengerikan dibaliknya.

"Kau tahu bukan, akibat dari sebuah kegagalan?" Tanya pria itu tepat dihadapan pria 30-an tersebut. Dia menelusuri wajah pria berlumuran darah itu dengan senjata api miliknya. Sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya menodai senjata api kesayangannya dengan darah. Baginya, senjata apinya akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan darah tersebut.

Pria 30-an itu sangat ketakutan ketika senjata api Tuan-nya kini tepat berhenti di atas dahinya. Dia menangis sambil memohon pada Tuan-nya. Menangis karena takut bila dia dibunuh dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Anak dan istrinya. Dan memohon untuk dimaafkan. Dia pun berjanji untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama kepada Tuan-nya. Tapi sepertinya, tak ada kesempatan kedua maupun maaf dari Tuan-nya.

_DORR_

Sebuah peluru panas tepat bersarang di dahi pria 30-an itu dan meninggalkan sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam di dalam kepalanya. Darahnya bahkan menyembur keluar dari kepalanya. Sebuah senyum manis nan mengerikan terukir di bibir pria yang di sebut 'Tuan' oleh sang korban. Wajahnya yang juga terkena darah dari pria 30-an itu menambah aksen mengerikan dari pria itu. Matanya tertutup lalu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk menghirup aroma darah yang kini tercium jelas di sekitarnya. Sedangkan, para _assassin_-nya menunduk hormat pada sang Tuan.

Pria itu membuka matanya. "Jauhkan mayat ini dari hadapanku!" Perintah Pria itu dingin.

"Baik Tuan!" Kedua pria yang menahan cambuk dan pemukul bisball segera menarik mayat pria 30-an itu jauh dari hadapan sang Tuan.

"Tak kusangka kau semakin kuat….G-Dragon!"

.

.

.

"Tuan Besar, dia sudah tiba!" Ucap seorang namja setelah menunduk hormat pada namja bersurai coklat didepannya.

"Bawa dia masuk!" Perintah namja yang di panggil 'Tuan Besar' dari balik meja coklat besar miliknya.

Namja yang di perintahkan menunduk hormat lalu mengundurkan diri. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, namja tadi kembali dan membawa seorang namja tinggi dibelakangnya. Namja itu berkulit tan, berparas tegas, dan tak banyak berekspresi. Mereka menunduk hormat ketika berhadapan dengan namja didepannya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu. Apa kau sudah siap dengan pekerjaan barumu?" Tanya Tuan Besar penuh senyum yang menawan.

"Saya sangat merasa terhormat karena saya bisa bekerja kembali untuk anda, Tuanku. Saya sudah siap melakukan tugas apapun yang anda perintahkan, Tuan."

"Aku mengandalkanmu!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**^^ REVIEW ^^**

Mianhae kalo lama...author lagi galau tingkat dewa *ngga nanya*

Semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan readers sekalian *mudah2an* kekekeke

Kalo ada typo dan lain2nya author mohon maaf sebanyak2nya. Terima kasih sebanyak2nya buat para readers sekalian yg udah review ff author. Kamsahamnida ^^


End file.
